


A Summer to Remember

by DragonLover19



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Next Generation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9559781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonLover19/pseuds/DragonLover19
Summary: The summer of 2012 had many adventures for the Pines family, but now this summer, a new generation has come in and this summer is going to be promising one for little Ky and her older brother Ty.Adventure and laughs are a sure this summer.





	

_ Dear Great-Grunkle Stan, _

_ How are you? Today is the first day of summer, so you know what that means! That’s right! SUMMER VACATION! And this year, we’re spending it in Gravity Falls! Though mom and dad don’t know that. _

_ Ty and me having been keeping it as a secret, but Uncle Soos has promised to let us stay with him the whole summer while our parents think that we’re going to be spending it at a summer camp. AS IF! _

_ We’ve been planning this trip for a  _ **_whole_ ** _ year, and I’m not going to some dumb summer camp when I could be spending it with Uncle Soos! And more importantly, Ty’s been telling me all about Gravity Falls. You know, back when he was a single child? Anyway, he’s told all about these stories of Gravity Falls, all the cool adventures and creatures he’s seen. I pretty sure you remember them. You were there too after all. _

_ It’s too bad that you won’t be there though. _

_ I’m sure you would have made things ten times more interesting! But I guess things don’t work out that way, huh? Well, at least I’ll keep you informed throughout the whole summer. That way, you won’t miss a thing! _

_ Be assured I’ll write to you soon! _

_ With love, Ky. _

*-*-*

The trip to Gravity Falls was long, and boring, but well worth it as the old car came to a stop right outside the old shack.

“Okay little dudes! We’re here!”

That was all she needed to hear. Quick with her reflexes, she got out of her seat and jumped straight out of the car smiling ear to ear. She was here. She was finally here!

“HELLO GRAVITY FAAAAAAAAAAALLS!” She shouted at the top of her lungs, disturbing birds and animals from their slumber. Not that it mattered to her. She was finally here in Gravity Falls. She was seeing it all with her own eyes. “Ty! Ty, come on! You’re missing everything!”

“I’m not missing anything Ky.” A young male climbed out of the car, doing it more calmly than his sister. He smiled down at her as he went to her side, taking in the surroundings and let out a long low whistle. “Wow. Did this place change since the last time I was here?”

Ky tilted her head, looking back out at the forest. “Has it?”

“Pht. How should I know? I haven’t been here in eight years.” Ty shrugged, patting Ky on the head. “Anyway, let’s get our stuff inside and start unpacking, k?” He turned to the car, helping Soos take their luggage out from the trunk.

“But Tyyyyy! You said we would have an adventure the moment we got here!”

“I didn’t say we would go right away, Ky. I said we would do some exploring  _ after _ we settled in. Besides, I wanna check out the old place first.” Ty glanced up at the old shack, smiling like he was seeing an old friend again. “I haven’t seen this place in a long time, and I’m kinda curious to see what’s changed.”

“Ho ho! A lot of stuff, little dude!” Soos chirped, gaining both of the siblings attention. “I added some new attractions, Melody added in some games, and like, tons of other stuff dudes!”

“See? Come on Ky. I promise, once I get a look over the whole place, we can go out and have an adventure. Just the two of us. Is that okay?”

“...” Ky looked at the building. It looked old, and ready to fall over. But on the other hand, she was a little curious to see what was on the inside of the old building. And Ty did have some good memories of the place. “... okay.” She sighed, giving in. “But if we’re sharing a room, I get the better bed!” She ran over to the trunk, grabbing her bag and raced to the door.

“Hey no fair! You had a head start!” Ty shouted as he raced after his sister.

“Dudes! No running in the shack!”


End file.
